To Right a Wrong
by KLCJadee
Summary: Mr Darcy has interfered with Mr Bingley's love with Jane. Elizabeth rejected Darcy because of it and now he has to make it right, if not for his own happiness with Elizabeth then for his closest friend. Is this the final straw for the gentle Mr Bingley?


**Hello! So this is just a short one shot that I had to write for my English class and I decided to post it on here too! :D Hope y'all like it!**

**Mentions of Darcy/Elizabeth and Bingely/Jane. I hope the characters aren't too OOC!**

* * *

><p>Mr Darcy nervously paced the floors of his London home; he had requested Mr Bingley's immediate presence on a matter of urgency. Mr Darcy was questioning his decision to tell his closest friend of his lapse in judgement but knew that he had to, if only to secure the happiness of Bingley and the eldest Miss Bennet, Jane. Darcy could not help but hope that Elizabeth would find out about his attempt to make things right in a matter that caused her so much despair. This, combined with his restoration of their family name after the youngest Bennet girl's discrepancies with Wickham, was all he could rely on to prove to his dear Elizabeth that he was, despite appearances, a gentleman and maybe even exposing the hidden feelings that Darcy hoped were there in spite of rejections. In the recesses of his mind, though, the man had no doubts that this was not true.<p>

Mr Darcy's musings were cut short by a servant announcing the arrival of Mr Charles Bingley and Darcy allowed a moment to compose himself before motioning the servant to lead Mr Bingley into the room.

Mr Bingley grinned broadly at seeing his closest companion but upon entering farther into the room and noticing the foreboding presence of Mr Darcy's grim expression, his own turned to one of concern.

'Darcy, whatever is the matter? What is the meaning of this urgent matter that you called me upon?' Mr Bingley immediately questioned.

The apprehension was clear on his face and Darcy could feel his resolve to tell Mr Bingley of his transgressions slipping if only to spare his friend's feelings, even if it meant giving up on Elizabeth completely. He shook the thought away immediately; although he may not win Elizabeth, Mr Bingley and Miss Bennet being wed would make her happier than perhaps ever being married to him. 'But I must stop getting ahead of myself,' he thought, 'for there is no guarantee that Bingley and Jane shall even wed, especially if I neglect to admit my prejudice to Mr Bingley now.'

Darcy took a deep breath and with Bingley's encouraging smile, he began.

'Bingley, I must advise you of a matter of importance and ask you to not interrupt me whilst I am explaining, no matter how sorely you may be tempted.' Darcy continued with his friend's tentative nod of agreement, 'I have made a grave mistake that I wish to amend but am afraid of your reaction and am uncertain of how it is able to be reversed.' The owner of the house paused to take a deep breath and Mr Bingley took this as a sign that Mr Darcy could not go on.

'Darcy, I am sure that whatever you have to say is truly not as bad as you make it out to be! Just come right out and say what you have to say and we can work through it; I am sure that I will not be angered, no matter what this admission may be.'

Although Bingley meant it as a reassurance, it just served to make Darcy feel worse.

'When I acted I thought it was in your best interests and was under no inclination to think otherwise; your sisters agreed with me too. Her family was disrespectful and ill-mannered and she had no funds; her mother was always blustering about seeking to marry for money as were her younger sisters. Her father took joy in publically embarrassing the younger ones and his wife; she herself seemed to hold no true feelings for you and I, _we_, assumed that she was acting under the influences of her mother.' As Darcy continued on he pulled together the courage to look at his friend and was unpleased, but unsurprised, by what he found. Bingley's wounded expression made Mr Darcy's feel exceedingly uncomfortable and he considered stopping and denying everything but his determination would not allow him to do so.

While Darcy continued his unfaltering explanation he observed as Mr Bingley's expression darkened with a rage that Darcy had never seen on his friend in all his years of knowing the other. Mr Bingley's vexation quickly peaked and he soon articulated his distress.

'You fool! How could you possibly think that destroying my only chance with the love of my life was _in my best interests_! Are you and my sisters really that foolish to think that I did not notice that her family lacked in manners and any real civility and that she herself was so shy as to not be very open about her feelings for me? You made me doubt myself in a way that is indescribably painful and what could Jane possibly think of me! For me to just leave her without a word must have caused an incomprehensible degree of resentment!'

'Bingley, I must apologise, but with all due respect, it really was for your best int—' Darcy started but did not get to complete.

'Don't you dare, Darcy. Can I not chuse for myself any longer? Would you be so inclined as to decide upon my waistcoats too? This all happened because you became ensnared with her sisters affections!'

'No, this happened because you lost your heart to a woman who refused to show her true feelings as she was too cowardly to disagree with her family's values.' Darcy retorted out of anger. Never before had Bingley looked so close to striking someone than he did at that second. The younger man man resolutely clenched his fist and stormed out the door, leaving Darcy with the feeling that he wouldn't be seeing his friend for quite some time. Darcy had never seen such a rage in his friend and did not know how to react. Would he see Bingley again? Would he be forgiven? Would Mr Bingley accept his offer of help even in his vexed state?

As these questions took a turn around his mind, the parlour door opened again and in rushed a broadly grinning Bingley, face flushed still slightly from his earlier anger but also, it would seem, from excitement.

'I apologise for my inexcusable behaviour,' Bingley replied hurriedly, 'but Darcy, your blessing is invaluable to my future happiness and please know that I accept your apology. Come, we must make plans! We shall arrive at Netherfield on Wednesday, Thursday at the latest…' The man continued exuberantly, the argument with Darcy long forgotten and forgiven as he continued making plans to be reunited with his beautiful Jane and Darcy with his elegant Elizabeth.


End file.
